


Reform the System

by driftingashes



Series: Unregistered (Reform the System 'verse) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Brothers, Creativitwins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Villain AU, Hugs, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Siblings, Twins, Vigilante Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil slammed the door alittleharder than he meant, and winced when Logan, his flatmate, glanced up. He raised an eyebrow at Virgil's disheveled appearance. "Rough day?" he asked.Virgil snorted, torn between amusement and embarassment. He didn't mean to be so cross with Logan, but he was too exhausted to summon up any sort of positive energy. And something told him that'I got stabbed by some guy robbing a bank and then my rival slammed me into a wall hard enough to break my rib'wasn't an acceptable explanation."Something like that," he answered instead.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: Unregistered (Reform the System 'verse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Reform the System

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that one trope where the hero and villain are flatmates and have to keep making shit up to explain injuries and why they disappear all the time and they help when the other gets injured and both are completely oblivious and it's equally frustrating and hilarious.
> 
> Also, I'm American (BIDEN WON I'M SO HAPPY) but I prefer certain terms. Forgive the copious use of "flatmate" over "roommate" plz and thank.
> 
> ~Ash

Virgil slammed the door a _little_ harder than he meant, and winced when Logan, his flatmate, glanced up. He raised an eyebrow at Virgil's disheveled appearance. "Rough day?" he asked.

Virgil snorted, torn between amusement and embarrassment. He didn't mean to be so cross with Logan, but he was too exhausted to summon up any sort of positive energy. And something told him that _'I got stabbed by a guy robbing a bank and then my rival slammed me into a wall hard enough to break my rib'_ wasn't an acceptable explanation.

"Something like that," he answered instead. His eyes flicked over to the TV, wrinkling his nose at the footage being broadcast. "That hit the news fast," he commented, flicking his hand in the direction of the television. "I passed them on my way home."

Logan nodded. "Someone livestreamed part of the fight from down the street. I was watching the replay right before you came in and you can see the newspeople round the corner just before the live got shut down for violation of community guidelines. Marked as too violent."

Virgil snorted. "Imagine that. I guess they were a little rougher than usual today," he said, stifling a wince as his broken rib protested the shift of his body as he moved towards the counter to sit down. "I feel bad for Nova, having to put up with Umbra’s shit all the time."

Logan grimaced, and Virgil zeroed in on his expression. There was a flash of guilt before his flatmate's expression smoothed over again. "I don't see it like that, actually," he countered, turning to pull his sweater off the back of the couch. “Nova and Umbra seem more like equals, tolerating each other more than former over latter.”

"If you-" Logan's shirt rode up a bit, exposting the pale skin of his back, and Virgil blanched at the scrapes just above the waist of his jeans. "What happened?" he demanded, rushing forward and gently spinning Logan back around to face him. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I got caught in the stampede of people yesterday, got trampled a bit. Umbra made quite the distraction with that explosion, and nobody was really paying attention," he shrugged. "They'll heal in their own time, you worry too much."

”Explosion?” Virgil asked, frowning. “Dude, what are you talking about? Nothing exploded yesterday, a truck backfired across the street from the fight. I think someone panicked.”

“Were you there?”

”Yeah, I was at that cafe down the street when someone started screaming,” Virgil quickly lied, hoping that Patton would cover for him if Logan ever asked. "I was going to head up to see what was going on when everything started to get interesting, but I almost got side-slammed by a guy on a bike and decided to head home before I got turned into a Virgil pancake."

Logan snorrted. "I admit I much prefer you alive and in your usual form," he said. "The more public fights between those two can become rather overcrowded very quickly. I believe the temper of the crowd usually heavily influence how heated Umbra and Nova become. I have taken notes and whenever the large crowds get restless, either Umbra or Nova steps the fight up a notch."

Virgil shook his head. "Taking notes? Really?" He frowned as he finally processed what Logan had said fully. "Do you think Umbra and Nova fight in more private settings too? I guess I just assumed that they kept it up for the publicity or to keep the Agency happy."

"I don't think the Agency is very concerned about Umbra," Logan said, slipping over to the coffeemaker and wrinkling his nose at whatever was left in the pot. "They would have put out warrents for his capture or have someone take him out quietly. It's what they've done in the past. The allegations were dropped, but there was enough evidence that I think they shut the media up too. Because they knew they were up to something."

Virgil shifted, suddenly overwhelmingly uncomfortable with the topic. He was getting too invested in the conversation, it was only a matter of time until he let the wrong thing slip. He couldn't risk letting anyone know who he was. For all he knew, someone might figure out who knew and use them for leverage to blackmail him. He wasn't going to drag his flatmate into something like that. And besides, Logan might just turn him in for being an Unregistered vigilante. Or would they call him a villain?

Virgil hated that he already knew the answer.


End file.
